Silence in the Silk
by SpiderFlash
Summary: The Liars take a trip to Central City to do some research, but end up getting more than they expected
1. Chapter 1

Silence in the Silk Part 1

This is a story combining Flash and Pretty Little Liars characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

(This takes place after season 2 of PLL and before the particle accelerator explosion on The Flash.)

(Reviews aren't working right now, so shoot me a pm :) :) )

Chapter 1

(Tuesday. 10/7/14. 2:00 p.m.)

"Why are we doing this again?" Hannah Marin asked her friends as they passed by a gas station on their way to Central City. They had been on the road for eight hours since they had left Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"Because we can finally leave Rosewood without having to worry about A." Aria Montgomery answered.

"Plus, watching this particle accelerator thing could be fun." Emily Fields added.

"Don't forget we have a paper due soon, which is the real reason we're making this road trip." Spencer Hastings pointed out as she stopped the car at a stop sign.

"You're such a buzzkill Spenc." Hannah said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? It's true."

"Guys, can we just enjoy our A free lives?" Aria asked as Spencer started to drive again.

"She's right. This is like a mini vacation." Emily said.

"I told you guys we would be here in a flash." Spencer said as they drove past a sign that said 'Welcome to Central City.'

(End segment. 1:30 p.m.)

"Is there anyway I could get off early tonight?" Barry Allen asked Detective Joe West as Joe walked into Barry's lab at the Central City police department. Joe had been a father figure to Barry ever since Barry's mom was murdered and his father went to prison for her murder.

"What for?" Joe replied.

"I was planning on taking Iris to the particle accelerator tonight."

"We'll see. I need you to work your magic on these." Joe said as he handed Barry a small evidence bag that contained small yellow strands.

"What are these?" Barry asked as he took the bag and started to examine it.

"They were found at a crime scene inside the victim."

"Inside?"

"Yep. Right where the heart should've been."

"Hold on. Should've been?"

"The vic's heart was missing along with any trace of blood at the scene."

"Were they killed somewhere else?"

"We don't know."

"Want me to take a look at the scene?"

"After you're done with those, and then you could take Iris out on that date." Joe said smiling as he left.

(End segment. 3:00 p.m.)

"Could you hand me my cheetos?" Cisco Ramon asked Caitlyn Snow. They were both underneath S.T.A.R. Labs working on the particle accelerator, making sure it was ready for the evening.

"Here you go." Caitlyn replied as she handed him his chips. After she did, she finished tightening a screw on an electric outlet and wiped the sweat that was dripping from her eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked as he ate a handful of his cheetos.

"Not really."

"Go ahead, let it out."

"I really shouldn't."

"No, go ahead."

"I don't think Dr. Wells knows what he's doing."

"Okay no offense, but he is smarter than the both of us."

"I know that. I just think alot of bad things will happen of we turn this on tonight." Caitlyn said gesturing to the particle accelerator as the bolt Caitlyn screwed in popped out of the socket.

(End segment. 6:00 p.m.)

While Iris was getting herself and Barry a spot near the podium, Barry ran to Jitters to get them both coffee. As soon as he opened the door, he immediately regretted being the twentieth person in line. After a couple minutes he was startled when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Barry turned around and realized that the girl behind him was falling so he grabbed her hand and helped her up. "So-sorry." The girl apologized, taken aback by how attractive Barry was.

"No need to apologize. We all lose our balance sometimes. You watching the particle accelerator? Nerd question I know." Barry replied smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here with some friends. You here alone?"

"No, I'm with a friend too."

"Do you guys wanna hang out as one big group?"

"Sure. I'm Barry by the way." He said as he extended his hand towards her.

"Aria." She replied blushing as she shook his hand.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Silence in the Silk Part 2

This is a story combining Flash and Pretty Little Liars characters. I do not own the rights to the character names used within the story, but the storyline and all the ideas within are my own. Remember to leave a review or pm me if you have an idea.

Chapter 2

(Tuesday. 10/7/14. 7:30 p.m.)

Confused looks flashed across the faces of Aria's friends as she walked over with Barry and Iris. "Guys, this is uh Barry and Iris." Aria told her friends as they all shook hands.

"So how did you two meet so quickly?" Hannah asked Barry.

"Let's just say she fell for me." Barry answered as he exchanged a small smile with Aria. Spencer, Emily, and Hannah look at each other with worried looks on their faces knowing her and Ezra were going through a tough time.

"So has Ezra tried to call you?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Um no." She answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Who's Ezra?" Barry asked curiously.

"He's her boyfriend." Emily pointed out.

"We're going through a rough patch right now." Aria mumbled as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I hope you guys get through it." Barry said smiling as Dr. Harrison Wells walked onto the stage.

(End segment. 8:45 p.m.)

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming." Dr. Harrison Wells said as he started his speech in front of the large crowd. "Our team here at S.T.A.R. Labs, led by Mrs. Snow and Mr. Ramon, have been hard at work for the past few years making sure everything will go smoothly tonight." He explained as people started to clap. "State of the art technology has guaranteed a successful turn on of the particle accelerator. Any questions?" He asked.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Are you allowing visitors inside the facility?" The reporter asked.

"Unfortunately no sir. Next question."

"Do you have a backup plan in case things don't go as planned?" Spencer asked.

"What paper are you with?" Wells asked.

"None. I'm doing this for a school paper."

"Well then, I highly doubt you know what's going on."

"You didn't answer her question." Barry said stepping in to defend Spencer.

"No, we don't." Wells answered coldly.

"Why not?"

"None will be needed. We're done here." Wells said as he walked off stage.

(End segment. 9:30 p.m.)

After the speech Barry took Iris home, but he had to head back to the police station to finish up something for Joe. As he pulled up to a red light a block away from the police station he heard his name being called from the car next to him. He looked over and noticed Aria and the girls trying to get his attention. "Hey guys." Barry said after he rolled down his window.

"This is kinda embarrassing, but we forgot to book a hotel. Do you know of any cheap places to stay at around here?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." He said as the light turned green. As they arrived at the police station, the girls gave each other weird looks.

"Is this a joke?" Hannah asked Barry as they got out of their cars.

"I just have a few things to finish up here. It'll only take me a few minutes, I promise." He replied apologetically.

"Do you need any help?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Barry said smiling as they both started to walk inside the station.

(End segment. 9:45 p.m.)

"Did you guys get what you needed for your papers?" Barry asked as he started to run a DNA test on some hair he found at the crime scene Joe had told him about.

"For the most part. We still need a few things." Aria answered as she sat down on a stool next to him.

"Well, if you're going to be here for a few days I could help with that."

"We'd like that." Aria said smiling as they heard thunder close by. They looked out the window and noticed a strange storm brewing not that far from them.

"We should close the windows." Barry said as he got up to close them. As Aria got up to help him that both of flew across the room when they were struck by a bolt of lightning


End file.
